


How Convenient

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, mentioned canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: The twins' birthday is hard every year, but every year, Luna makes it a little more bearable.





	How Convenient

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 21: ~~Your Very First Sapphic OTP~~ or **Hurt/Comfort**

When Luna woke Ginny up with feather-light kisses, she groaned and turned away, curling into herself and pulling the covers over her head. It only took that short moment after waking to remember what day it was.

Luna sighed and kissed her shoulder before sliding out of bed and leaving the room. Ginny turned and grabbed her pillow, hugging it to herself and trying to will herself back to sleep. It didn’t work, and she could feel it setting in. She never could get used to waking on this day without some big prank exploding somewhere and causing chaos. It only made it impossible to not dwell on Fred being gone.

Not ten minutes later, Luna was back, carrying a steaming mug and getting back into bed.

Ginny reached for it and took a sip, expecting to burn her mouth, but it was already cooled slightly. Luna thought of everything. Sitting up, she stared down at her lap and drank the tea. Some kind of chamomile blend. It didn’t do anything for the cold pit opening up in her mind.

While she drank, Luna played with her hair, massaged her scalp, and brushing light kisses along her naked shoulder.

“Do you want me to come with you to the burrow today or stay here?” Luna asked, taking the mug from her when she was finished and placing it on the bedside table.

When she turned back, she enveloped Ginny in a warm hug and Ginny melted into it.

“Can you come with me?” she asked. “If you don’t mind.”

Luna shook her head and kissed her softly before getting out of bed and opening their wardrobe. “You know I love to visit the burrow. And I have a present for George, remember?”

Ginny watched her get dressed and tried to drag herself out of cold pit her mind was trying to drown in. Like every year, she failed. “He hates birthdays now,” she said sadly. “Mum just can’t stop making the same mistakes every year.”

Luna walked back over, laying some clothes onto the bed and pulling her up and into another hug. “We’ll make it fun. I have a distraction planned. George will love it.”

No doubt no one else would, Ginny thought to herself, closing her eyes and pressing her face into Luna’s neck. But she couldn’t wait. Luna always managed to make everything better when things got tense. And they always got tense on the twins’ birthday.

“I don’t know how I’d make it through these birthdays without you,” she whispered.

Luna hummed and kissed her head. “You won’t need to find out, I’ll always be here.”

Ginny smiled and kissed her neck, waiting.

“Unless it’s Drum-Fidgle breeding season. I love you, but I can’t miss that. We’ve been promising readers a picture of them for years, and I am determined!”

With a laugh, Ginny turned and picked up the clothes Luna had chosen for her. Shaking her head, she walked over to the wardrobe to pick something more to her own tastes.

“But their breeding season doesn’t line up with any of your family’s birthdays or any of the important memorial days. So really, I will always be here for you!” Luna continued.

Ginny shook her head again and got dressed. How convenient.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Really having trouble making the words go today, but I tried!! Really starting to burn out I think, 9 days to go.


End file.
